


Honesty

by elmyra



Series: Mass Effect Drabbles [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Sad!Shepard playthrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Shepard backs off.





	Honesty

Shepard won't say she's not tempted. She wants to poke and prod at his walls until they come away tumbling down to reveal the man she's come to suspect is under there, naked and defenseless. She's caught glimpses of him since he's been under her command, those moments when he's asked for advice, when he has allowed himself to be vulnerable around her. She _wants_ to see more of that man.

The worst part is, she knows she could do it. She knows James would let her, eventually.

"Gotta keep you on your toes, Lieutenant," she says, and backs off.


End file.
